


Immortals

by SingManyFaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Quadruple Drabble, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces
Summary: They tried to picture their lives without Obi-Wan, but they couldn’t.





	Immortals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).

> Originally written as a gift for zarabithia. Title and summary come from the song “Immortals” by Fall Out Boy.

The fangs had always been a part of Ahsoka’s smile, they were just longer now.

“Please, Master Obi-Wan, come away with us.” Seated at his side, she took one of his hands into both of hers. “It doesn’t hurt. Actually—” The hue of her eyes shifted then, not to the sickly yellow of the dark side, but to luminous green. Her smile softened, “It feels amazing.”

There was no Suggestion in her voice, just the pleading look in her eyes and the gentle brush of her thumb over the back of his hand. Her touch didn’t even feel all that much cooler. Still, even as he entertained the question, his own Master’s voice began to fill his mind. All the lessons Qui-Gon had taught him about the cycles of the Living Force…the ‘no’ formed on the tip of his tongue.

“Master.”

Anakin peeled himself off of the far wall, crossing the room with an almost eerie grace; his cloak fanned out on the floor behind him as he knelt in front of Obi-Wan. “We want you to be with us, always, Master.” 

His mouth curved in a slow smile, and the fangs were new. 

The point of one caught on his lower lip as he held Obi-Wan’s gaze, “We know you love us.”

“Of course I do, dear one,” he murmured, cradling Anakin’s cheek. The younger man leaned eagerly into the caress. “But sometimes that just isn’t—”

Anakin captured Obi-Wan’s hand and held it to his chest, laid his own ungloved hand over Obi-Wan’s heart as he leaned closer into his space. “And if you agree, no one will _ever _be able to take us away from you.”

Obi-Wan felt his heart skip; from the way Anakin’s pupils dilated, Obi-Wan suspected he’d felt it too.

Ahsoka’s chin brushed Obi-Wan’s shoulder as she nodded encouragingly—at some point she had shifted behind him, draped herself over his back. Anakin was near enough to kiss, his head canted inquisitively. “So, what do you think, Master?”

He drew in a deep breath, eyes drifting closed as he held it. In the Force he could feel them—different, but no less brilliant—surrounding him, closer than close, but felt no danger. When he opened his eyes he found himself staring deeply into Anakin’s, practically glowing in their green, as hopeful as Ahsoka’s had been. What other answer could he give?

“I think,” he breathed out, a reassuring smile curling his lips, “that you should get used to calling me Obi-Wan.” 

The bites followed quickly, and with them ecstasy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr @singmanyfaces if you want to drop by. :D


End file.
